


One More Angel

by disgruntled_daisy_111



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And a few devils, Angel Bang Chan, Basically everyone is angels, But there's a few humans, Friendship, Gen, Heaven AU, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, angel au, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_daisy_111/pseuds/disgruntled_daisy_111
Summary: Chan is an angel in charge of newcomers, new angels who don't know what sort of role they want to play. He takes them in, with the help of his team, and helps them figure out which of the angelic teams they want to be a part of.He's just taken on a new angel, Hyeongjun, when yet another angel arrives.This one is Wingless, and his name is Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo I randomly got this idea and decided to write it! I'm excited about this for real. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, it's somewhat Chan-centric, but I'm a diehard multistan and all these groups will be given time in the spotlight, as well as various members. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Chan sat on a sturdy but comfortable wooden bench, reading. It was an interesting book. He wondered when it had been destroyed, since it seemed pretty modern. The characters had cell phones.  
He set the book down, taking a glance at the sky. This area seemed to stay perpetually at dusk, with stars sprinkled against a rich blue spread, golden glow on the horizon. Around him stretched endless fields of flowers, mostly white, with occasional deep purple irises, bright marigolds, or colorful poppies.  
Lifa, the flower fields, was one of his favorite parts of heaven.  
“Chan!”  
He looked up and saw a figure, dressed in white like him, running through the field towards him. Actually, that shirt was pale blue. The slender boy stopped in front of Chan’s bench, his glowing wings fluttering.  
“Joshua,” Chan said with a smile.  
The angel smiled in return, then gestured towards the horizon. “We’ve got one.”  
Chan stood up, his own wings opening in surprise. “We do? It’s been years! Well, unless you count Jeongin.”  
“I know! He seems a little disoriented, so I thought it would be a good idea if you talked to him.”  
“Yes, of course. Is he at Hallenha?” Chan asked, referencing the silver city.  
“No, he hatched at Silvrel,” Joshua answered, brushing back a strand of his silver hair. “Taehyung, Seungkwan, and Seungwoo are already with him and Jungkook went to get some of the others.”  
“Oh, really?” Chan was surprised. “Let’s go, then!”  
He extended his wings, a swift beat lifting him off the ground. Joshua followed suit. Chan flew upward, towards the stars, relishing the rush of wind on his face. When he felt like he had the timing right, he closed his eyes and Phased from Lifa to Silvrel.  
When he reopened his eyes, he was looking down at a delicate green forest, growing tall against rolling hills. In the distance, he could see the mountains of Narim, with their evergreen slopes and snow-covered peaks.  
Joshua twisted in the air, moving ahead of Chan. “Follow me, he’s just over by the stream.”  
“Lead on,” Chan agreed, and Joshua dived towards the forest.  
In no time, they alighted in a clearing beside a small, crystal stream.  
A dozen or so figures had gathered in a circle. Chan walked forward, folding his wings.  
Jeonghan spotted the pair, beckoning them closer. Chan approached him, wanting his opinion before approaching the new arrival.  
“How long ago did he hatch?” Chan asked softly.  
“Less than an hour,” Jeonghan replied, his long hair fluttering in a slight breeze.  
“How’s he taking it?”  
“He’s a little confused but not panicking,” Jeonghan said, smiling. “He’s young.”  
“Well, he just hatched,” Chan chuckled.  
“Of course,” Jeonghan acknowledged. “He’s a very young angel. But he looks like a human teenager. He’s young.”  
Chan pushed forward, and found the new arrival sitting in a pile of silky silver cloth, glowing wings with a pink tinge. He had curly dark hair, enormous eyes, and a rosebud mouth. He looked more like a cherub than an angel, if Chan was honest with himself.  
The boy met his eyes. “You’re new,” he said.  
Chan grinned. “I’m supposed to say that.”  
He crouched beside him. “What’s your name?”  
The boy’s brow creased in thought, then his face cleared, wings twitching. “Hyeongjun.”  
“Hyeongjun. That’s an absolutely lovely name. Do you have any questions about what’s happening, Hyeongjun?” Chan asked, smiling, keeping his voice calming.  
Hyeongjun blinked. “What’s your name?”  
“Fantastic question! My name’s Chan.”  
“Chan.” Hyeongjun’s lips opened slightly, then he looked around at some of the others, and he named them. “Joshua… Daniel… Taehyung… Jeonghan… Wooseok… Seungkwan… Seungwoo… Jinyoung… Dongmin… Mingyu… Minho... Jin…”  
“Perfect,” Chan said, genuinely impressed. “You have a good memory for how new you are. Do you feel pretty clear-headed, then?”  
Hyeongjun nodded.  
“Good.” Chan looked around. “Where’s Jungkook?”  
Jeonghan and Taehyung both looked at the sky, where several more figures winked into existence.  
“Speak of the angel,” Jin muttered, and chuckled at his own joke.  
Jungkook touched down, with Taeyong, Jaehyun, Seongwoo, Hongjoong, and Vernon in tow. “Everyone else seems busy,” he said by way of explanation.  
“That’s fine,” Chan said, and quickly introduced the new arrivals to Hyeongjun.  
“Are you in charge?” Hyeongjun asked.  
“Me?” Chan laughed. “Not exactly. Minho here is part of my team, but I’m only in charge because new arrivals are my job. I take care of the new angels who don’t have a place yet.”  
Hyeongjun’s mouth formed an “o” of understanding and he nodded.  
“So, you’ll be hanging out with me for the next little while,” Chan explained. “We have members from several teams here with us, all with different specialties. Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jin’s team focuses on teaching humans self-love. Daniel, and a few others, help teach them independence. Jinyoung and Yugyeom’s team teaches friendship. Jeonghan, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Joshua, and Vernon are in the same team, and they focus on cooperation. Hongjoong’s team focuses on giving the courage to start a journey… Well, you get the idea. I could go on and on.”  
“You forgot my team!” Taeyong spoke up.  
“Sorry,” Chan muttered. “Yes, Taeyong leads a team—including Yuta and Jaehyun—that focuses on embracing the future.”  
“Those all sound pretty similar,” Hyeongjun commented.  
“Yes, but that’s not the point,” Chan said quickly. “All angels have a common purpose: help humans learn how to live happy and fulfilling lives. There’s lots of ways to do that, lots of things to focus on, so we just try to split it up somehow and move forward!”  
“So what am I supposed to do?” Hyeongjun asked curiously.  
“You’ll stick with me and my team,” Chan explained. “We work with people who feel out of place. Since there’s a lot of situations, there’s many, many solutions. We help identify what solution is best and recommend which other team should intervene. That exposes you to lots of different teams so you can figure out where you belong.”  
“Cool,” Hyeongjun said.  
Chan stood up, helping the boy to his feet.  
Like a newborn foal, the boy was unsteady at first, wings flapping as he tried to keep his balance. Everyone looked on with fond smiles, remembering their own hatching—their term for an angel’s arrival.  
“Well, you’ll meet everyone else as time goes on. There are lots of teams; we don’t even represent half!” Chan said. “For now, follow me. I’ll show you my team’s dormitories in Hallenha.”

Hyeongjun seemed to be settling in nicely. He and Jeongin were playing on the carpet, a game with wing reaction time. Jeongin was winning, of course. He’d hatched just a few months ago, but that made a difference. He still hadn’t decided his place. Chan was fond of the kid, and hoped he figured it out soon.  
Minho was curled up on a cushion nearby, watching with a small smile. Chan was almost finished with his book.  
He set it down for a moment. “Hyeongjun.”  
The timing was bad—Hyeongjun lost another round, and turned around with a pout.  
Chan suppressed a smile. “Tomorrow, I’ll take you around a few areas of heaven. It’s good to get oriented for a few weeks before venturing into the human realm.”  
“Sounds good to me!” the boy chirped, and smiled.  
Jeongin poked him in the ribs, and he yelped. “Jeongin!” he whined.  
The other boy laughed. “Come on. If you beat me this time, I’ll let you poke me back.”

Chan sat in his usual place in Sifa, happy with the neverending dusk, the scented breeze, the books that occasionally turned up. Why they appeared in the fields, and not the library at Hallenha, Chan didn’t know, but he wasn’t complaining.  
This new one looked interesting.  
“Chan!”  
He looked up, and saw Jimin running towards him. “Hello,” he greeted.  
The other boy stopped in front of him. “We’ve got another one.”  
“Another one?” Chan stood up. “Hyeongjun just got here.”  
“I know! And Chan…” Jimin hesitated.  
“Yes?”  
“Never mind. You’ll see.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Hallenha. It’s probably better if we hurry.”  
“Then let’s go.”

Chan dove out of a sapphire blue sky towards a city built mostly of white stone, with silver glass, golden roofs, warm brick tones, and pastel-painted walls, dotted with trees and gardens. Some buildings stretched tall, two or three times taller than skyscrapers he usually saw in the human realm.  
In the center of the city was the temple of angels, a majestic building, combining numerous styles and materials but generally pearly white, with golden roofs. In the courtyard, Chan saw a small crowd. He landed nearby and strode forward.  
This time he didn’t stop to talk to Jeonghan. Jimin had made this sound urgent.  
He broke through and found the newcomer kneeling in a pile of pale green velvet, wearing white linen. His hair was faded red, and—he had no wings.  
Wingless.  
Chan froze.  
He forced himself to move forward, crouching beside the newcomer. “Hello. My name is Chan. Do you know your name?”  
The boy turned around, eyes troubled. “My name? I think it’s Felix.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any typos, including in names. I'm also attempting to use real names rather than stage names but I may occasionally slip up. 
> 
> Just let me know nicely if there's anything I need to fix. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ALSO I totally forgot to tag Ateez so I'm adding it now :) sorry boys

Wingless. 

A wingless angel. It had been years since one had appeared. 

Chan’s mind was racing, but he just smiled at the newcomer. “Felix, huh? Nice name. I’m Chan. Welcome to Hallenha.”

He gave the boy his hand, helping him to his feet. He started a round of introductions, grateful that nobody gave any negative reactions to the oddity of Felix’s lack of wings.

Jinyoung stepped forward with a gentle smile, putting a hand on Felix’s shoulder as he introduced himself, and told him how pleased he was to meet him. 

Chan looked on with a slight smile. Leave it to Jinyoung to step in. After all, the last Wingless angel was Jinyoung’s best friend. 

Chan’s face fell as he remembered his first time meeting Jaebeom. 

After he’d Hatched, he’d temporarily joined Jaebeom’s team—that was how the system worked before Chan had formed his own team a year ago—to learn the job of an angel. Jaebeom was a name he’d heard frequently, but he hadn’t met the leader for a few weeks. Bambam, an angel who’d Hatched just a few months before Chan, had befriended him and shown him around.

When Jaebeom finally appeared, Chan was shocked to see that he had no wings. He still cringed to remember asking Bambam—loud enough for Jaebeom to hear—what was “wrong” with him. He’d asked out of concern, and some curiosity, but he should have known better.

If it was relevant, if Chan needed to know, he would have been informed. 

Fortunately, Jaebeom didn’t get angry. Angels rarely did. Still, he scolded him gently, then informed him what they knew about angels. 

“From what we know, we all used to be humans, but we lost our memories,” Jaebeom explained, sitting Chan down on a bench in Lifa. “You too. Most angels were—well, angels in their mortal life, we think. So, they’re chosen to keep doing it, rather than just moving to the afterlife like most of heaven’s residents. The wings are simply a sign that they’re fit for the job.”

Chan blinked. “Then…”

“That’s what everybody thought, anyway. I’m not the first Wingless angel, but the others finished their missions long before any of the current angels came, so we don’t know why it happens. Still, even though I don’t have wings, I’m still an angel.”

Chan just nodded, not fully understanding.

Jaebeom smiled at him. “I do my job. I have my team. I try to do my best and trust that’s good enough.”

But, over the next few months, he’d grown more and more reserved. 

Bambam and Yugyeom whispered to Chan, in concern for their leader. “He wasn’t like this before.”

Chan didn’t know what to do. Jaebeom acted almost normal, but sometimes phrases slipped into conversations that seemed odd and worrying. Things like, “I must have a lot to make up for” and “I need to earn this” and “I need to fix things.”

Suddenly, he’d stopped, becoming what Bambam told Chan was almost his normal self. He was cheerful and bright and talkative, happy to stay near his members and friends even when he wasn’t saying much. 

That lasted a few weeks, before Jaebeom disappeared. 

Nobody knew where he’d gone. They’d scoured heaven, so he must be in the human realm. But they hadn’t found a trace of him yet, and it had been a year. 

Jinyoung had temporarily stepped in as leader of his team, but everyone knew that the six remaining angels were constantly searching for him. 

Jaebeom must not want to be found. 

Chan ached for Jinyoung, for his friends. Felix, the new, Wingless arrival, must be a rather painful reminder, yet he instantly stepped up to welcome him.

Hyunjin, one of Chan’s members, hovered by Jinyoung’s side in support, smiling at the new angel. 

Felix still looked disoriented, which was normal, but it was the troubled expression in his eyes that worried Chan. 

New angels typically were awestruck and excited at best and confused at worst. Felix seemed scared, upset, or some similar emotion. 

He moved closer, starting to explain the course of actions they would take starting now. Perhaps that would reassure him. “You’re an angel,” he told him, brightly, but firmly. “Angels are in charge of helping humans lead happy lives. We all have different ways, so we divide into teams most of the time. You can stick with me while you figure out how you want to help.”

Felix stared at him. “Why?”

“Why?” Chan echoed, thrown. “So that you know where you will be happiest and most effective—”

“I mean, why should I bother,” Felix interrupted, brows drawing together. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

Chan’s jaw dropped. He was stumped. He glanced around at his friends standing nearby. They looked equally surprised. 

Chan turned back to Felix. “Well, you see, you’re an angel. Angels—that’s what angels do.”

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Felix repeated, looking around at everyone. He crouched and picked up the velvet from the marble courtyard flagstones. He wrapped it around his shoulders, looking at Chan angrily. No—defensively.

Chan held up his hands placatingly. “You’re right. You didn’t. I’m sorry for making assumptions. But, this is where you are now. You don’t have to join our work, but just don’t do anything reckless, okay?”

Jinyoung joined Chan, grinning at Felix. “He’s right. Why should we put you to work if you don’t want to? Don’t worry. Just take your time to figure out what you do want.”

They both waited. 

Felix hoisted the velvet farther up his shoulders, glancing between the two of them. 

“Okay,” he muttered finally. 

Chan let out a sigh of relief. “Wonderful. Well, I have the most room if you want to come join my friends. We have another new kid, just arrived yesterday, already there.”

Felix glanced around at the collection of angels. Chan followed his gaze, reflecting that it must be quite a sight. 

Dozens of pairs of bright eyes watched him, as the angels stood together as close friends often did, with arms draped around each other or leaning shoulder to shoulder. They all had glowing skin, large, bright wings tinted various colors or reflecting rainbows, and similarly themed hair. Their pale clothes flattered their bodies, making everyone look more like a god than an angel. They didn’t look exactly threatening, but perhaps Felix found them intimidating. 

“Unless you’d rather room with any of them,” Chan added. “They’re all very nice.”

Felix shook his head. “I’ll go with you I guess.”

“Great! Thanks for picking me!” Chan laughed. “We can go now, if you want.”

Felix nodded, and Chan led the way. They walked, of course, but they would have done so even if Felix had had wings. New angels weren’t usually good at flying. Jungkook had been, according to the others, but he was one of the best flyers now, so Chan believed it. 

Yohan had also gotten good at flying right away, too, come to think of it. Chan had taken a bit longer than that, to his chagrin. He’d needed a lot of practice sessions with Bambam and Yugyeom before mastering it, but he’d crash landed in various areas of heaven many, many times along the way. 

Chan walked in the door to the house where he lived with his members and newcomers when they came along. Right now they had Jeongin and Hyeongjun, and now Felix. He stepped through the wrought-iron doorframe, feet stepping on to cool tiles. 

He glanced behind him to see Felix hesitating in the doorway. He beckoned him. “Come on in.”

Felix entered, gripping the velvet around his slender frame. His eyes swept back and forth as he took in the large common room, tiles changing to a short white carpet, low white couches, a few large cushions—big enough to seat one or two people each—in various bright colors. A basket in the corner held several fluffy blankets, and shelves on the wall held things they’d collected—books, flowers, various souvenirs from memorable missions to the human realm, keepsakes, and so on. 

“This is the common room,” Chan explained. “Where we have activities or hold meetings. The kitchen is through that door”—he pointed to the doorless doorway in one wall—“And upstairs we have bedrooms and washrooms. The roof has a nice view, and chairs, and we sometimes cook up there.” 

Felix just gave a single nod. 

Chan licked his lips, then clapped his hands together. “If we go upstairs, you can decide where you want to be your own little space. If you want to share with anyone, most rooms have two or three beds, but we have a few open rooms, too.”

“I’d rather be by myself,” Felix muttered. 

Chan blinked, then nodded. “Some people do. That’s just fine. Come on, then.”

Chan was glad this home was equipped for people who couldn’t fly, as he led Felix up a small wrought-iron spiral staircase. He stopped to show him each room.

“My room is this first one,” he explained. “I don’t have a roommate right now. Hangyul, my last roommate, joined Seungwoo’s team a few months ago. And here is Changbin and Minho’s room. Over here, Hyunjin and Jisung. Upstairs is Woojin’s room, and next to him Jeongin and Hyeongjun, our newest guests, share a room. There’s an empty room in this hall and two upstairs. Want to take a look?”

Felix gave a single nod.

Okay then. This might be harder than Chan had anticipated. Still, he was determined to win Felix over and help him feel at home. 

Chan took off from the roof, Phasing from Hallenha’s sky to Eulia—a gorgeous area of heaven with white cliffs covered in greenery rising up from a crystal blue sea. Chan soared along the cliffs, sometimes diving low enough to the ocean that when the waves crashed against the rock, he got caught in the fountains of spray. 

It was refreshing. It helped him think. 

He’d left Minho to put the youngest angels to bed. Felix had chosen the smallest of the empty rooms, which only had one bed, and stayed in there even when Chan had offered him dinner.

Hyeongjun had been very curious about the newest arrival, but Chan had asked him to give Felix some space and time, then passed the same rule to Jeongin. The last thing he needed was the two of them making his same mistake and giving Felix an idea that something was wrong with him. 

He flew through another cloud of sea spray, shaking it off his wings and continuing to climb higher. He came to a stop far above the cliffs, looking down at the coastline, wings beating slowly. 

He watched two bright flashes appear a few hundred feet below him, as two angels Phased through. It only took him a second to identify them. Namjoon and Junmyeon. One more flash. Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan spotted him first, and flew up to hover level with him. Namjoon and Junmyeon joined shortly. 

Chan greeted them, then waited. 

“We heard about the latest arrival,” Junmyeon said finally. “Sorry we weren’t there.”

Namjoon nodded. 

“What did you hear?” Chan asked, feeling oddly worried. 

“That he’s Wingless like Jaebeom,” Namjoon said. “And that he doesn’t want to be an angel.”

Chan sighed. “Well, it’s true if that’s what you want to know.”

Junmyeon sucked in a breath. “How could this happen? Being Wingless is unusual, of course, but Jaebeom was still an angel through and through. He gave so much dedication to his role. Why is this angel different?”

“Felix,” Chan supplied. 

Jeonghan sighed. “It may not be related to him being Wingless. It could just be how he’s adjusting.”

“But it is probably related,” Namjoon put in reasonably. “That’s not to say he’s not an angel or shouldn’t be, but it’s just probably not a coincidence. The real question is, what do we do?”

“We have to do something,” Junmyeon agreed.

“I’m especially worried because Jaebeom went missing,” Jeonghan said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “We really don’t know that much about why some angels can be Wingless or what it means.”

“We’re trying to make him feel welcome,” Chan put in, not particularly liking the direction the three angels were heading. “I gave him a room. He seems defensive but harmless.”

“Defensive?” Junmyeon repeated. “Like, he feels threatened?”

“That’s what I think,” Chan said firmly. “He’s acting prickly, angry…but if you look at his eyes, he looks sad and scared. I have no idea why, but I don’t think treating him differently than anyone else is going to help. Let me handle it, please.”

“It’s not that easy, Chan,” Namjoon pointed out. “I agree that we should be understanding and kind, but the truth is we can’t just treat him like any other angel. He isn’t. That’s already quite clear.” He sighed, rubbing his temples. “I know this sounds bad, but I’m worried about Felix. We decided to treat Jaebeom the same as always, even when he started acting strange, and now he’s missing. We can’t take that risk again, surely you see that.”

“Namjoon’s right,” Jeonghan spoke up. “If we ignore what’s happening, Felix may be in danger.”

“I understand that,” Chan said, feeling defeated. “I just…I don’t want him isolated. I want him to feel that he belongs. I want him to learn who we are, that he doesn’t need to protect himself from us. But…if you’re planning to seclude him or something, we’re just going to prove his suspicions right.”

“That might not be up to us,” Junmyeon said quietly. 

Chan looked at him sharply. “And why not?”

Jeonghan touched his arm. “Chan, stay calm. You get attached to people quickly, and I know you want what’s best for Felix. You know that we do, too. But none of us are very old, or powerful. We might not know what’s best for him. I think we’re going to have to inform the Elders.”

Chan blew out a breath. “And what will they do?”

“They know best, Chan,” Namjoon said sternly.

“Since when have they cared about a new Hatchling? They just keep watch on the human world to find out when to dispatch our teams. We’re in charge of caring for and training our own,” Chan argued.

“We told them when Jaebeom was Wingless,” Junmyeon told him.

“And?” Chan turned to look at him. “He’s missing now, isn’t he?”

“Chan, why are you fighting us?” Jeonghan interrupted, voice rising. “We understand what you’re saying. We’ve discussed this. We just want the Elders’ input. Can that hurt?”

Chan took a deep breath while the other three angels watched him. He didn’t know why he was being so resistant. He did trust the Elders. He trusted Namjoon and Junmyeon and Jeonghan. He just had a suspicion that if he showed Felix what everyone was truly like, the boy would open up and integrate. 

Felix being set apart from the beginning would undermine Chan’s chance to do that. 

He released his breath. “Just give me a week. Please. If I haven’t made any progress with him, we can ask the Elders’ advice. But we haven’t even tried yet. Please.”

The others exchanged glances.

“Chan, I’m concerned about the situation,” Namjoon confessed. “I don’t want to wait. What if we’re missing something important?”

Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair. “I agree with Namjoon. I don’t want to wait. But…I don’t think one week will make much difference. If he makes progress, that’s good news. If he gets worse—he probably can’t get much worse within just a week. I’m all right with it.”

Namjoon nodded. “That makes sense. I just don’t think asking the Elders would hurt.”

Jeonghan met Chan’s eyes. “You really think it will make a difference?”

“I do,” Chan confirmed. 

“Then I agree. I really want this kid to be happy, and he didn’t look like it when he hatched this morning.”

“Thank you,” Chan breathed. “I just don’t want to mess him up by treating him like there’s something wrong with him. Because, for all we know, there isn’t.”

The other three boys paused to consider, then nodded in agreement. 

“That’s true,” Namjoon said. “There’s no denying he acted different, but that doesn’t equate to wrong.”

Chan grinned. “Exactly.”

“In that case, I’m going to get back to my team to tell them the news. We’ll be on our best behavior for Felix,” Junmyeon said.

“Mine too,” Namjoon added.

“I’ll try,” Jeonghan said, and grinned. “I’ll let Seungcheol know that he’s got a big job on his hands.”

“Tell me about it,” Chan agreed, and they all laughed.

The tension had dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Seungmin, you may ask? You will find out. 
> 
> Who are the Elders, you may ask? As funny as it would be, they're not OG Kpop artists. Though I am considering cameos from some older Kpop persons that I'm fond of/familiar with.
> 
> Where are the girl groups, you may ask? Good question. I enjoy girl group music and can name/recognize most members of several groups, but I don't feel like I could do them any justice in writing. So...all these angels are guys. Though maybe there's a different section of heaven where the lady angels are. Who knows. 
> 
> Feel free to say hi on Twitter! I'm new, so I am still figuring things out. I'm DailyDaisy @DailyDaisy11


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for updates! Don't worry, I read your comments and love them, but I'm terrible at responding. Thanks for reading!

Namjoon Phased into the sky over Hallenha. He felt a little uneasy about the situation, but what Chan and Junmyeon had said made sense. 

Felix, the new angel, was just a kid, after all. Could a week really hurt? Namjoon dropped onto the roof of the building where his team lived, landing in a crouch and folding his gray wings. He walked down a few steps into the upper floor of the building, which held the kitchen, and a large common area. 

Taehyung was playing some sort of game with Jimin on the white wood floor. Hoseok had his eyes narrowed, apparently looking on as judge, from the fawn-colored couch. Seokjin sat at the table, flipping through a recipe book. He looked up when Namjoon came in.

“Back already?” he asked, glancing back at his book.

“Yes,” Namjoon sighed. “We didn’t talk to the Elders.”

Seokjin lowered the book, looking intrigued. Jimin and Taehyung paused in their game, looking up. 

“You were going to talk to the Elders?” Taehyung piped up, tilting his head all the way back so he was looking at Namjoon upside down. 

“Just you?” Jimin asked, rolling over to avoid doing the same. 

“Junmyeon, Jeonghan, Chan, and I,” Namjoon clarified. “We were going to talk to the Elders about Felix.”

Hoseok frowned slightly, confused. 

“The new angel, right?” Taehyung asked, still upside down. 

“I thought that was Hyeongjun,” Jimin objected. 

“They hatched just a day apart,” Namjoon explained. “Felix…is like Jaebeom.”

Taehyung fell flat on his back, then sat up in dramatic shock. “You mean Wingless? Why wasn’t I informed?”

“Because it’s not important,” Seokjin put in firmly, back to his book already.

“How is it not important?” Taehyung whined. “He was going to tell the Elders about it!”

“Until we realized that it really isn’t important. Jaebeom’s disappearance just made us wary,” Namjoon explained calmly. “As we talked with Chan, we realized we were overreacting. That said, I would like for all of us to treat Felix as he is—a new angel. If anything, please be more accommodating, because he’s still out of it.”

Jimin nodded. “Right. Too bad Jaebeom isn’t here. Even if we treat Felix normally, he’ll realize something’s…different.”

“That doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” Seokjin said, snapping his book closed. 

“I didn’t say it was,” Jimin protested, looking hurt.

“He didn’t say you did. There’s nothing wrong with that boy, remember that,” Namjoon interrupted. 

“What do you take us for?” Taehyung asked indignantly. “We’re ANGELS. We weren’t about to shun him!”

“Yes, we’re angels,” Yoongi said, popping out of nowhere. “But we can be misguided. We want to help people. But if you treat this kid like he needs help, you’ll just be alienating him. Hi, Namjoon,” he added with a yawn.

“How’d you sleep?” Namjoon asked, knowing Yoongi had been in the human realm for the past few days without rest, following up with a human they’d helped last month.

“Decently. I think the hammocks are a great new addition; Johnny was right.”

“You slept in a hammock?” Seokjin asked. “I told you to use the bed!”

Yoongi shrugged. “The hammock was closer. And quieter.”

Seokjin shook his head in exasperation. “Why do I even bother anymore?”

“What? It’s not like we can get sick.”

“But we can still take optimal care of ourselves!”

Namjoon chuckled. “Thank you, Jin. We really do appreciate your efforts. Speaking of efforts, is that a new cook book?”

Seokjin, effectively distracted, nodded eagerly. “Yes! Soobin picked it up for me in Lifa. It has all kinds of pastry recipes, so if we can get the ingredients…” He went on, describing a few of the pastries that had stood out to him so far. Namjoon sat at the table, content to listen, while Taehyung, Jimin, and Hoseok returned to their game. Yoongi started snoozing on the couch—but occasionally spoke up to supply his opinion on who was winning the game. 

“Has anyone seen Jungkook?” Namjoon asked after a bit. He wanted to catch their youngest and tell him to be on his best behavior around Felix. 

“He was out with his friends,” Seokjin said. “I think they got wind of some bullies in the human realm and wanted to stop by.”

“Of course they did,” Namjoon sighed. “Mingyu and Bambam again, huh?”

“And Dongmin,” Seokjin added. “Maybe a few of the others, too.” 

“Dongmin?” Namjoon asked in surprise. “From Jinwoo’s team? He didn’t seem like the type.”

“He’s the type,” Taehyung said, still pouting from losing the latest round to Jimin. “He looks all sweet on the outside but if someone manages to get on his bad side…” 

“Oh, really?” Namjoon sat back. “Who knew?”

Jungkook paused, concentrated, and made his wings vanish. Normally, his wings were huge, with golden tips, but when he was in the human realm they were a little too conspicuous. Thank goodness angels could hide their wings here. 

Everything was going according to plan. He’d spotted these boys harassing a few girls from their school on a previous mission and kept tabs on them. What he’d found out had made him so furious that he felt he might have been better suited as a demon. Turned out, the girls belonged to poor families and the bullies alternated between hurting them, physically and verbally, for their lack of money, and inappropriately propositioning them, offering money because “we know you need it.” 

Yeah, that had to stop. 

Jungkook glanced down. He’d gotten his hands on a uniform for this particular school, and he even looked the right age. His other friends were in position, dressed in whatever clothes they’d managed to mimic. They looked like gangsters, honestly, but that worked in their favor.

Jungkook smirked as he watched the two girls scurry out of the school gate, hoping their speedy exit would take them beyond the reach of the bullies before they got caught. It didn’t work that well. The boys apparently knew their route home, and were waiting on a narrow, quiet street a block from the school, where Jungkook’s friends were waiting. 

As the girls backed away defensively, threatening to call the police on their attackers—how many? Looked like eight or so—Jungkook walked forward. 

He could hear what they were saying. “Why fight?” one of the leaders chuckled. “We promise we’ll be nice. And you could even get some money out of it!” He pulled a few bills out of his pocket, waving them in the taller girl’s face, grinning as though she should be excited. “Come on.”

“We said no!” The shorter girl spoke up, fierce. “Leave us alone!” 

“But no one wants to be alone,” another bully said sadly. “Aren’t you alone enough? Orphans, outcasts…”

“Shut up!” The taller girl yelled, hands balled into fists.

The bullies advanced, and she flinched back. She was brave, and she wasn’t a quitter, but the odds just weren’t good. Not counting a few angels, anyway. 

Just as the bully drew back his fist to strike the taller girl, Jungkook came up behind him and snatched his hand. “Oh no, not on my watch,” he said forcefully.

The bully whirled on him. “What the—where did you come from? Who do you think you are?” 

Jungkook watched him, unimpressed. “Does that really matter? I’d say the issue at hand is, who do you think YOU are, to treat other people like this?”

The lead bully looked stunned for a moment, then smirked, sauntering forward. “Oh, I see. A hero.” He snickered, and the other bullies started edging closer to him. 

Jungkook sighed, then put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. 

Jaehyun, Mingyu, Bambam, Dongmin, Yugyeom, Minghao, and Seokmin all appeared, jumping from the tops of the walls or coming out from behind bushes. 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows at the bully. “Looks like you’re outnumbered now.”

The leader counted quickly, then tried to regain his swagger. “How? Eight v eight. We can handle this, right?” He glanced around at his cronies, who were looking a little nervous. 

“Ten v eight,” Jungkook corrected, jerking his thumb towards the two girls. 

“They don’t count; they’re useless,” one bully spoke up. 

Jaehyun cracked his knuckles, stepping closer. “Oh, really? Shall we put that to the test?”

Dongmin walked up behind the girls, flashing a sweet, blinding smile. “Would you two like that?”

The short girl nodded emphatically, while the taller one stared at him. “Who are you?” she asked. 

“Your guardian angels, at the moment,” Mingyu said, and winked. 

To the side, Bambam and Yugyeom clutched each other, fake gagging. Mingyu glared at him over his shoulder. 

Minghao whistled. “What a line.”

“Your guardian angels,” Seokmin mimicked, and winked, emphasizing it with his whole body. 

“At the moment,” Jaehyun added.

“Focus, guys,” Jungkook said. 

“Oh, like you’re any better?” Mingyu challenged. “You’re the one who opened with ‘not on my watch.’”

“Well, it’s true!” Jungkook defended.

“So was mine!”

“But was the wink necessary?” Bambam asked.

“Yes,” muttered the taller girl somewhere to Jungkook’s side, and Dongmin laughed. 

Meanwhile, the bullies looked lost. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, clapping his hands together. “Okay, we’re back in business.”

His friends reluctantly returned to their task. Jungkook took the arm of the lead bully, while Mingyu jumped to take his other arm. Dongmin stayed by the girls, and the rest rounded up the remaining bullies. 

“Now, ladies, if you so desire…” Jungkook gestured towards the bully’s face. 

The shorter girl’s eyes lit up, and she marched forward. She slapped the bully across the cheek. “Now, leave us alone, forever!” she commanded. 

The tall girl sidled up, lightly pushed forward by Dongmin, and eyed the bully. Finally, she wound up and flicked his forehead. Jungkook nearly winced at the sound. The bully yowled, dropping to his knees, where the shorter girl smacked the back of his head. 

“Don’t bother us again,” the taller girl said. 

Jungkook and Mingyu let him go, breathing a few extra warnings into his ear. He stumbled away, out of the alley. The other bullies looked like they wanted to follow.

Jungkook turned to them with a grin. “All right, who’s next?”

Seungcheol counted again. Including himself, ten. They were missing Mingyu, Seokmin, and Minghao. He sighed.

“Are they off with Yugyeom and Jungkook again?”

“Think so.” Joshua sighed too. 

Seungcheol’s team was one of the bigger ones, so they actually had two houses right next to each other. But when they had meetings—as Jeonghan had advised him to do now—they usually gathered in the house shared by Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Woozi, Joshua, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Dino. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, Minghao, Junhui, and Soonyoung. 

This room had the most couches, as well as a few armchairs, and the carpet was thick and comfortable if anyone wanted to sprawl across it, as Soonyoung was doing now. 

“Any idea when they’ll be back?” Seungcheol asked, chewing on his lip absently. 

“No clue,” Seungkwan spoke up. “They just all got these LOOKS on their faces and flew off!” He huffed, and Vernon rubbed his head, grinning. 

“Well…we’ll start without them. When they get back, pass on the word and have them report to me,” Seungcheol decided.

Everyone nodded, and Soonyoung sat up in anticipation. 

“How many of you were there when Felix hatched?” Seungcheol asked to start. 

Jeonghan, Joshua, Vernon, and Seungkwan raised their hands. “Then you already know half of it. For the rest, Felix is Wingless.”

A few murmurs broke out as they absorbed the news.

“However, we’ve agreed to accept him as normal,” Jeonghan took over. “Chan is going to try to help him integrate, and we expect all of you to be on your best behavior.”

Seungcheol nodded in support. “Please comply with this. Namjoon, Chan, and Junmyeon are spreading the word. The bottom line is, Felix is just a confused, brand-new angel. Treat him as nothing more or less. Be nice, okay?”

Everyone nodded. 

Seungcheol sat back in relief, and just then his three missing members tumbled down through the skylight, crashing down and looking around at everyone with cheeky grins.

“Are we late for something?” Seokmin asked.

Chan came in from the roof and smelled something sweet cooking. Maybe Hyunjin had attempted another baking project. He emerged into the kitchen to see a plate of pastries.

“Hi, Chan! Seokjin just dropped these off,” Minho said excitedly, waving one in the air and taking a whiff.

“Oh, I thought Hyunjin was baking again,” Chan laughed. “Where’s everybody? I’d like to have a meeting.”

Minho raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Well, Woojin and Hyunjin are playing a game with Hyeongjun and Jeongin. I was about to go bring them down to eat. Felix…is still in his room. Jisung and Changbin are with Hongjoong’s team. Should I go get them?”

“No worries,” Chan said quickly. “We can meet once they get back. These smell heavenly. Maybe this can coax the hatchling out of his room?” He picked up a pastry, wafting it through the air, and went upstairs two floors.

He knocked on Felix’s door.

“Felix, it’s me, Chan. I don’t know if you’re hungry, but some of our friends brought us pastries. They smell good, don’t they?” He blew on the steam, Willing it under the door crack to permeate through the room beyond.

Then he waited. 

After a minute, Felix cracked open his door, hair messy and eyes a little glassy, like he’d been crying. Chan just grinned, displaying the dessert. 

“Come eat?” he suggested.

Felix kept his eyes glued to the pastry, and nodded. 

Thank heaven. 

Felix followed Chan down to the ground floor, where Minho had already gathered the others. They were admiring the pastries, and Jeongin was reminding Hyeongjun who “Jin” was. Hyeongjun sniffed a pastry deeply, eyes closed in bliss, and called out, “Jin, you’re an angel! Thank you!”

Chan chuckled. He guided Felix over to the others, gesturing for him to take a pastry. Felix reached out, bending towards the counter.

Hyeongjun looked at him and his already big eyes went even wider. 

Chan’s heart stopped for a second and he lunged forward to try to stop the boy before he could say something to damage Felix, even unintentionally. 

“Hey, where’s your—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.
> 
> Don't worry, things will be okay. 
> 
> I mean, this is heaven. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your comments!
> 
> P.S. I'm calling Dino by his stage name in this story to prevent confusion with Bang Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
